


Canon in D Major for Heartstrings

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Glee
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do you look different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canon in D Major for Heartstrings

**Disclaimer:** Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, FOX, and all the grand high mucky mucks. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this little ficlit. Any similarity to any other story not my own is a coincidence.

 **Title:** Canon in D Major for Heartstrings  
 **Rating:** NC-17; smutty, smutty, smut  
 **Genre:** Glee, Emma/Will; PWP  
 **Timeline/Spoilers:** Between 3x21 and 3x22; immediately after 3x21

 **Author’s Notes:** So yeah… umm… PWP ficlit. Which to be honest was a little difficult for me to write for these two. Trying to find what the characters’ voices might be in such a situation was tough. But Sue’s line, “Why do you look different?” And Emma’s little smile in response called the smut-plot bunny to me, what can I say? *wry grin*

 

 

 

 

 

“How about that performance by the kids tonight?” Will called from the living room of the apartment that he shared with Emma. “They were pretty amazing, weren't they?”

He set his Teacher of the Year plaque down on the living room table.

“Emma?” He called when he got no response. He walked toward the bedroom. “Emma?”

Will found his fiancee standing in front of their bedroom mirror.

“Hey, Em, sweetheart...”

When she still made no reply, Will began to get a little worried. “Hey baby, you okay?”

“I was just thinking about something Sue said tonight,” Emma finally replied in a contemplative voice.

Will came to stand next to the bed, watching her at the mirror.

“What did Sue say?”

“She asked me why I looked different. And I was just wondering... if she could... how it could possible for her to... to tell... something had changed.”

In an unintentionally provocative gesture, Emma bit thoughtfully at her bottom lip and tilted her head, studying her reflection. She traced a line down her throat and trailed her fingers along the scooped neckline of her cocktail dress.

“Do I _really_ look different?”

Will watched, mesmerized, as Emma used her hands to sweep up her hair for a moment and turn her head back and forth, contemplating her reflected image. And when she released the auburn strands, leaving them delightfully tousled, the unbidden memory of her singing _Touch-a, Touch-a_ , came back almost forcibly to him. It left him unexpectedly shaken and more than a little aroused. He tried to tamp the feeling down and focus on what his fiancee was saying.

“What do you think?” Emma asked him. “I mean, what do _you_ see when you look at me, Will?”

He moved to stand behind Emma and watched them both in the mirror for just a moment. Then he smiled and pressed himself close enough to echo what she had done herself.

“I see...” he drawled, trailing fingertips down her neck. “My beautiful...”

He let them drift along the neckline of her dress as she had done. “Sweet...”

Now he used both hands to caress her arms, shoulders to fingertips, leaving shivers in their wake.

“Adorable.. fiancee, standing in our bedroom, in front of our mirror, looking absolutely perfect.”

He nuzzled her neck playfully.

“And I'm so glad I do,” he whispered against her skin. “Because this is where you belong; here, with me.”

“That's sweet Will, but...”

“But...” he echoed with a smile, bringing his head back up to watch them both in the mirror.

“But is it the same? Do I look the same to you, Will?”

“I've always thought you were beautiful, Emma. You've always been the most beautiful woman in the world to me.”

Misinterpreting her concern, Will rushed to reassure her. “And I love you, just as you are, nothing's ever going to change that. You know that, right?”

Emma nodded, but Will saw something in her expression that prompted him to ask, “What's going on, Emma? What's really bothering you?”

“I _feel_ different,” Emma admitted, her eyes meeting Will's in the mirror. “I feel different and I guess... well, I guess a little part of me was hoping that I _did_ look different... to... to you.”

It took a minute for Will to catch on, but when he did, he smiled and gave a quiet laugh. He nuzzled her neck and breathed into the soft skin he found there, “I'm afraid not, sweetheart, because I've always thought you looked unbelievably sexy.”

Emma smiled shyly in response as Will chuckled against the curve of her neck.

Suddenly, he tilted his eyes up to catch Emma's gaze in the mirror. He gave her a wicked look that made her shiver and Will smiled again.

“Do you want to see what I see, sweetheart? When I look at you?”

Emma's wide eyes met his in the mirror. She licked her lips in an innocently seductive manner.

“Do you want to see just how you take my breath away?”

Will waited while Emma bit her lip, caught between desire and all of the insecurities that he knew one night, no matter how amazing it had been, could have possibly banished. He would wait for forever for her, he hoped she knew that, but he would prove it to her again and again if he had to. Finally, Emma gave him a small nod.

“Yes?” He asked carefully.

“Yes,” she replied in a rush of breath.

“Then watch...” he whispered into her ear before letting his fingertips caress a soft line down her back to the smooth skin visible just above the silver zipper of her dress. He toyed with the metal pull a moment, before leaning down to kiss the skin his fingers had just been caressing.

“Are you watching?” Will asked, kissing his way back up her spine as he straightened to his full height, his fingertips still holding onto her zipper.

Emma bit her bottom lip and nodded. Will slowly drew the zipper down and Emma naturally reached up with both hands to hold onto the bodice. He countered by using his hands to gently push the fabric down off of her shoulders. With infinite tenderness, he kissed first her right shoulder, then her left, before placing his hands on top of hers. He laced his fingers with hers and guided her hands straight down to her sides. The dress fell in a pool of fabric around her ankles.

“Step out of it,” Will said softly, still holding her hands.

Together they stepped back.

“Stay there.”

Will stepped around to pick up the dress. Emma watched as he hanged the garment in the closet. “Okay?” He asked, and only walked back to where his fiancee stood after she gave him a small nod. Her turned her back toward the mirror.

“Now these,” he said, and proceeded to remove silks and laces until Emma was entirely undressed. “Do you still want to see?” Will asked, meeting her eyes in the mirror once more.

Emma nodded nervously.

“Anytime you want me to stop, Emma, just say the word,” Will reassured her.

This time, she nodded a little steadier.

“Watch...”

Will leaned in to kissed the sweet, soft spot behind her ear and Emma shivered. He kissed her again and again, light brushes of his lips until he reached the smooth curve of her neck. Opened mouth kisses there had Emma sighing and tilting her head to feel more of his caress.

“Don't close your eyes, baby,” he urged her, sliding his hands to her hips as he continued to nuzzle her neck. He tilted his own gaze up to meet hers in the mirror. “Watch...” he breathed against her heated skin.

Will kept one hand on Emma's hip, but the other began to trace a long, slow path upwards. He felt her breath hitch when just the bare tips of his fingers reached the soft curve of her breast. And in the mirror, he watched her body respond as he used his fingers to caress her.

“When I look at you...” he whispered, tracing smaller and smaller inward spirals around her breast. “I see this...” Finally his hand found her taut nipple and he teased her until she was sighing and arching her back, pushing into his caress.

“This?” Emma gasped.

“This...”

Will slid his left hand up from her hip, finding her other breast and cradling its weight in his palm. He used his thumb and finger to alternately pinch and soothe the dusky peak. And encouraged by the gasping, sighing sounds that Emma was making, did the same with his right hand and her other breast.

“Just this... I see this beautiful woman that chose me...”

He trailed heated kisses like drops of sunshine as he made his way to the other side of her neck. Once there, he set his mouth to the smooth column of her throat. He sucked and nibbled with open mouthed kisses, reveling in the silky sweet taste of her on his tongue.

“This sweet, beautiful woman that trusted me enough to give herself to me...”

“Will...”

Emma's hips had begun to rock of their own accord, and it was driving Will delightfully crazy.

“Watch sweetheart, this is what I see,” he whispered against her wet skin, making her shiver. In a twisting, deliciously slow path, he slid his right hand down her body until he reached her taut stomach. There, he pressed the flat of his palm against her. She was tight against his body now, and she gasped at the evidence of just how aroused Will really was by turning her on.

“I see this wonderful woman that loved me enough to give me a second chance when she had every right to walk away. I see this amazing woman that trusted me enough to let me give myself to her...”

Will moved his hand lower; brushed her soft curls.

“I see this gorgeous woman that balances me out... gives me strength when I'm weak... hope when all I have is despair... light when I'm lost in the darkness...”

Will slid his hand over her; softly; gently. He caressed her until he felt she was as just as aroused as he was. Then ever so patiently, he slipped his fingers into her, sliding them in and out, caressing her as intimately as he could.

She moaned and circled her hips wildly. Will pressed his hand against her harder, steadying her between it and his own hips.

“Will...”

Overwhelmed, Emma's hands grasped at empty air until she reached back to grab for his hips.

“Oh God...” the words fell from his mouth as she pulled him tight against her body; tighter; almost too close. His hand went still and he thought that he just might lose his mind. “Emma...”

“Touch me...” she gasped. “Touch me... please...”

Now he was certain he was going to lose his mind.

“Will...”

Encouraged by her response, he moved his hand, searching until his fingers found just the right spot that left her gasping and moaning.

“Don't close your eyes, Emma.”

He watched as they fluttered open again, dazed and darkened with more passionate love than he had ever thought he deserved. He met her gaze in the mirror and held it as he brought her ever closer to the edge of something glorious.

“Will... I... I can't...”

“It's all right, baby. Let go, I've got you. Just fall into me.”

He held her as she began to shake.

“That's it Emma, sweetheart...”

Then she cried out and Will held her as pleasure overwhelmed her, making her delicate frame tremble in his embrace. As she did, Will watched her in the mirror, again amazed that he had somehow been so very lucky to be loved as he was by the beautiful woman in his arms.

He cradled her against his body, whispering soothingly until she was finally a satiated weight in his embrace.

“Told you, unbelievably... undeniably... sexy,” Will said with a playful grin when Emma regained her balance.

She turned around in his arms and gave him a small smile in reply, almost absently toying with the end of his black tie. One of her hands drifted up and down his chest, and Will felt his muscles shiver under the fabric she was brushing. He knew she felt it too.

“Do you... do you want...” she said shyly, ducking her head. “Do you want to...”

Will tilted her chin gently back up with his hand so that he could meet her eyes.

“Make love with you? Yes... but only if it's something you want.”

Unexpectedly bold, Emma pushed aside Will's charcoal gray suit jacket with ease and made quick work of the buttons on his white dress shirt.

“I'll take that as a yes,” he said with a delighted chuckle.

His fiancee blushed, but with rapid determination, succeeded in divesting Will of all his clothing except his tie. This she reached for with a gentle hand.

“Yes...” she she replied softly, leading him to the edge of the bed, but once there, she hesitated, trembling.

“Emma...”

Tenderly, Will pulled her hand from his tie and removed it. After tossing it aside, he took her hand again and placed it over his heart. He brought her other hand up and placed it on his chest next to the first.

“Touch me, Emma,” he whispered. He felt his heartbeat racing under her fingertips. “You just have to love me.”

He lay his hands gently on her hips, his thumbs caressing small circles into the warm skin beneath them. He watched as Emma nervously licked her lips and then smiled as her eyes went wide when she felt his pulse thunder under her hand.

“I told you... unbelievably sexy...”

Emma let herself slide one hand up and down his chest, keeping the other in place to feel his heartbeat. She braved a kiss to the hollow of his throat, and he felt her smile against his skin as he gave an involuntary hum.

“It's all you, Emma. All you have to do is touch me...”

Bolder now, she pushed him back onto the bed and Will felt himself respond to her open regard. For a moment, he worried what Emma would do when she saw his naked need. Then she surprised him.

“I want to,” she admitted in a low voice. “So very much... but I... I don't know how,” she confessed.

Will opened his arms wide and Emma slipped into them gracefully.

“Just love me, Emma.”

“I do,” she whispered. “I have so much love for you... and... and I want to show you... but...” she said softly, ducking her head down to his chest.

Gently, Will encouraged her to look back up at him, brushing the hair back from her face.

“Help me?” She murmured.

Will smiled softly and kissed Emma's forehead before shifting until she lay atop him.

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

“I... I... I want...” she stammered.

She blushed fiercely and ducked her head. Will gently brushed back her hair. “Tell me, sweetheart,” he coaxed.

“I... I... want you inside of me,” she whispered almost inaudibly.

Will smiled tenderly, and set his hands on her hips; guided her into place.

“Like this, sweetheart?” He asked, gently teaching her.

Her eyes went wide and a soft, “Ohh... yes...” escaped her lips. He kept his hands on her hips as she slowly began to move, gradually becoming bolder as she discovered what felt good. But when Will tried to thrust up to meet her, Emma froze. For a moment, he was scared that he had hurt her, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw that it wasn't pain that had stopped her.

“Emma...”

Will shifted, sitting up and taking them both to the end of the bed.

“It's a dance, Emma.”

He began to move, slowly at first, then gradually faster, moving with her as if there were indeed music playing just for them. His movements were fluid; graceful. And once Emma relaxed, she moved easily with him.

“That's it, Emma,” Will encouraged her. “Dance with me.”

He bent his head to kiss the soft hollow of her throat and Emma moaned.

“Just listen to the music,” he whispered against her skin, rolling the taste of her pulse over his tongue like wine. “And dance with me...”

Gently, he moved within her; with her. He slid his hands tenderly up her spine and with absolute trust, Emma fell back, letting Will catch her as she formed a perfect arch before him.

“You're so beautiful,” he said reverently before leaning forward to capture one her dusky nipples in his mouth, sucking gently until she moaned and shivered against him. After a few beats, he released it and breathed, “I can't believe you're mine.”

“Will...”

He shifted his devotions to her other breast as they moved together in an intimate dance.

“And I can't believe I'm yours,” he whispered, drawing her back up to look into her pleasure clouded eyes. “It's as if all my life...” he continued, still moving within her, feeling their heartbeats match the rhythm of their entwined bodies. “I was only waiting for you... waiting for you to find me... and now that you have...”

Will watched the music of pleasure crescendo through Emma's body. She shivered and shook and wrapped her arms around him.

“I'm finally whole...” he gasped as he heard a symphony of his own.

They sank back onto the rumpled bed, and Will brushed tousled strands of Emma's hair back from her face, meeting her calm, warm eyes. She smiled quietly and playfully.

“Thank you for the dance,” Emma said, all her love in her voice.

He gave her own of his own lop-sided grins.

“My pleasure; literally,” Will replied, his own voice sounding delightfully besotted.

Emma blushed and snuggled into Will's embrace. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, “Emma, will you make love to me forever?”

“That's the plan,” she whispered back.

“Excellent plan,” Will said with a smile.

“I thought so,” replied Emma as she brought her lips to his and proceeded to kiss him breathless...

**FIN**


End file.
